Katie's Journal
by sumdea
Summary: Katie Bell's fifth year. full of laughs and love. sucky summary I know. please read though. KBOW AJFW ASGW I've decided that it will be AU slightly, parts will be skipped!
1. Chapter 1

Katie's Journal

by Sumdea

September 1st

:-6am-:

HOLLA!

God, did I really think that?

That's pretty embarrassing I am not gunna lie!

Well how can I lie? It's my thoughts.

Anyhow… I should probably introduce myself, this being the first entry and all.

I am Katie Bell. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am currently in my fifth year and I am on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Go Gryffindor! We are the best quidditch team since… well… forever! I am a chaser along with my two best girl pals ever, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

Umm… I should probably credit the twins, it being them who gave me this… umm… interesting journal. Fred and George Weasley are the beaters on our perfect quidditch team. They happen to be much like bludgers themselves. Trust me when you see them you'll understand.

Why am I thinking like you are a person? That doesn't even make sense.

Oh so I should explain the thinking thing too. Umm… well… Fred and George gave me this journal for my birthday and it is a very special journal too. First of all it is neon orange and has green netting on it (it is one of their creations). It also has an anti-theft device that starts to bite you when it is taken by someone who doesn't know the password. It also writes what you are thinking, awfully useful because half the time my arms ache from writing, this being OWL year and all (okay! Okay! I am lazy! There I have admitted it!).

I am surprised that the twins gave me something as harmless as this. They are notorious for their painful gifts. They want to open a joke shop when they are older. They totally will be perfect for the job too.

These are the gifts I got from them; maybe it will adequately describe my meaning.

Year 1: a fake wand that turned into a miniature shark. It seriously hurts when it bites

Year 2: bath bubbles that turned into dungbombs when put into water. I couldn't get rid of the smell for days

Year 3: a cake made with all of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Trust me cake doesn't taste good as grass or puke. But I must say it was a creative gift.

Year 4: this ruddy journal

So do you see what I mean? I opened the prezzie this year and I stepped back curious not to be in the way of anything that might explode.

Oopsie. I didn't finish with the team. Okay well there are two more players on our perfect team. Harry Potter is our loverly seeker. He is just great, the youngest seeker in forever. And last but definitely not least is our fantabulous keeper… dum dum dum (drum roll please)… OLIVER WOOD! Yay. If Oliver read this he would kill me for mentioning him last. Oh whatever. Oh god. When we were at Ange's party this summer and he took his shirt off. Drool. He is so sexi. Those toned muscles. Yumm.

OH! Wait! Scratch that! Don't write that down. Erase! Erase! ERASE!

Got to go get ready. Ciao.

I really hope nobody reads this

:-On the train-:

Hehe. It is so fun to be back again. Hogwarts is like home to me. Yay. Ange and lic and the twins are in the compartment. Where is ollie?

"hey where is ollie?" I ask. I haven't seen him in ages.

"you just wanna make out with him that's why you are asking" Ange speaks up. Blood rushes to my cheeks.

"katie and ollie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the twins chorus twirling around the room.

"oooowww!" they chorused but for a completely different reason. Hehe. My foot _accidentally_ hit their shins. Hard. Hehe.

That'll teach them for making fun of me. Hehe.

Oh theres ollie. I blush hoping he didn't hear anything that was said. Ohh yes I don't think he did. Yay.

"Hi ollie." We all greet him. He smiles at us. Oh he is so dreamy I just can't handle it. I just wanna go up to him and snog him senseless. I probably shouldn't think things like that just incase the twins get my journal. Oh whatever I cant help it.

"Katie? Katie?" I hear them say. Oh oops I've been thinking too much again.

"huh?" oh I am just so eloquent

"kates we are going over plays aren't you listening" oliver said. Oops I batter pretend to understand.

"Yah I know. I've been listening" I know I am just so witty (insert sarcasm)

"Right." Oliver answers. I think he realized that we were a lost cause because he stopped talking about the plays. Hehe.

"Yo kitty-kate you are using our prezzie I see." Fred looked at my lap where the gift presided. Oops too late to hide it now.

"umm… yah?" again with the eloquentness (is that a word?). "noooooo!" I dodge the attack of Fred as he lunges at me to grab the journal. I run around the compartment dodging the twins. God they are good. No wonder they are beaters.

Owwww. Owwwww. Owwwwww. Why do they always trip me. Well at least I landed on something soft. Oh wait that is oliver's lap. Ooohh awkward. Well I am closing you so I don't get even more embarrassed.

Au revoir.

**A/N What do you think? Is it a lost cause? I kinda wanna know. I kind a like it. I will have to read the HP books again tho. Oh question what are the age gaps between everyone.**

**Harry ------> Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George --------> Oliver**

**It would be very helpful. Thanks**

**Please**

**Review**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am making Katie a year older so she is in Fred, Ange, Lic, George's year. And 2 years older than Harry and a year younger than Oliver. This will not follow the third book very religiously, probably not at all… sorry :)**

Katies Journal

By Sumdea

September 3rd

I'm back! Yay! I knew you were excited, even though you are a book and have no emotions… it doesn't matter! That's a minor technicality. Very minor. This is why I don't have many friends, well sane ones at least. I should be locked up in a nutter house. Hehe…. Nutter house!

Anyhow, moving on… Today was very boring. I had potions with Snape first today and I am currently in History of Magic. This class is such a snore, bleh! One good thing is that Fred and George are in this class, so at least I can help with all their prank planning.

"Green, George" I said "Dumbledore's hair will look funnier green, with sparkles"

"Oooh Katie, I like it!" George replied, "I always knew that there was a reason you were in our class."

"Yah, prank planning!" Fred agreed "I have come to a decision" he gives a dramatic pause, looks at George and nods "You can be an honorary Weasley, if you want"

"Really?" I ask, shocked at the honor

"Yep, just be aware that we don't do this often, actually we never do, but we often find that glint in your eyes when we pull our pranks, and we like to encourage that sort of behavior" George said

"All you have to do is pull a prank that will amaze all and your in" Fred added "we will leave you to plan!"

Oh my gosh! I don't even know what to do! An honorary Weasley! What an honor. I am flabbergasted... hehe flabbergasted! The words I use shock me! Hehe! How am I supposed to concentrate when I have a huge prank to pull… it has to be great to even make me recognized in the prank world.

I often secretly plan pranks but nothing that I have planned will hold a candle to the prank I will have to pull. Ohhh that's the blasted bell… I am off to lunch, I will write more in a min.

:-Lunch-:

Okay, I obviously cannot tell anyone about my honor so I have to do this thinking discreetly. Hmmm… maybe I can do something with food—OMG, Oliver looks hot today! Ooh smoking! He is walking towards me, what do I do??

Wait wait! He is your friend, you don't have to freak out, he always sits with you. Right… right… relax!

"Hey Ollie" I say

"Hey Kates" I blush at his reply, oh God he smells so good, and his hair is all tousled. He is like a god, I swear, how can the female population contain themselves when they are around him—

"Katie!" I hear five people yell at once. Ooops must of zoned out again! God I am a freak, I need to get a hold of myself.

"Yah?" is my so eloquent reply

"You zoned out again" Ange replied.

"Well, I figured that one out Ange, what did you ask me?"

"We were trying to pick good practice days"

I look at her and laugh "Well, we will have to plan around all the dates and clubs that I am in. Gosh, what did you interrupt me for?" they all laugh.

Fred looks at me and said "You heard her, Katie-kat you can go back to the world of… well… Katie, and we will pick practice dates"

"Thanks Fred"

Off of Ollie and back to pranks… off of Ollie, that sounds dirty, hehe, it sounds like I was on him, kissing him senseless, it is just me or is it getting hot in here! Hehe! Okay now everyone is looking at me funny, am I blushing, oh god! I am!!

Make it stop! Stop! Stoppppp!

"STOPPPP!"

Everyone stops what they are doing. Oops must have said that out loud. Yep, definitely blushing now… oh god! Make it end!

"I am going to… my DORM! Be back later" I scurry out of the hall. God! I am such an idiot… I swear this journal-thingy doesn't help my sanity, it just writes down my insane thoughts… great! The one good thing is I can walk and write! Yay! Talent… multitasking! What a talent eh?

I have spare block next, so I can't pretend that I needed a text book, I don't even have homework yet. I know, girl problems, yah I have my "period". It is a perfect excuse; no one ever asks questions about that. Do you think the girls will remember that I had it last week? Hmmph! I hope not! That would be a drag. I will just fix my hair and go down to the common room and wait for everyone.

Mmmhmmm… I have sexi hair! Yay! Hehe… downstairs I go. Dooo do do do doooooo!

I love the couches in the common room, so comfy. Maybe I will just shut my eyes for a sec, wow this is really comf—

:-10 mins later-:

"Katie!" that's Ange

"No! Don't wake her up!" definitely Ollie, he is so sweet… he looks out for me for always! I hope nobody notices this book randomly writing on it's own… hehe! I hope not! Eh:)

"Hey her journal" uhoh! That's Fred, I have to wake up now!

I jump up screaming "NOOOO!"

They, Fred and George, of course, chase me around the room, laughing hysterically.

We all collapse in a heap, panting heavily! I look at everyone, "hello?" they all laugh.

"so kitty-kates" Fred breaches the subject "what happened earlier, we all know you have spare block next so you don't need a text book." Oooh he is going to regret asking this, all I have to do is silently motion for the girls to shut up.

"You know, Fred, I had girlie _ISSUES_" putting emphasis on issues, I looked at the boys faces with glee, they all slowly backed away making a quick escape. the girls looked at me and I motioned to the dorm.

"You're so in love with Ollie" Lic states in a sing-song voice!

"Am not!" I reply maturely.

"_Girlie issues_? Is that the best you could come up with, you were daydreaming about him then freaked out about it! If you weren't show us the journal to prove it, we know it writes every thought" the girls look at me, and I meakly shy away.

"so what if I did, its not my fault he is so bloody gorgeous all the time, is it?" I confess.

The girls look at me and squeal, this is going to be a long day and I know that there will be a slumber party to discuss the topic! Yay! (that was sarcastic, BTW) oh god! I am explaining my comments in my journal… how lame… well, I will see you at the sleepover, unfortunately.

Ohhhhh! Mmmm! Hehe! I thought about him again :)

C ya!

**A/N: please review! I love to know what you are thinking, does it need more of a plot or less of one? Is the pranking thing stupid? What are you thinking. **

**Thanks ****ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords**** and ****TORxTOR**** for reviewing**


End file.
